Deseos atrasados
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: Akane descubre un secreto, gracias a un deseo atrasado. Fanfic realizado para el foro Mundo Ranma...
1. Carta de Ranma

_El grito proveniente de la cocina hizo retumbar cada uno de los rincones de la casa, comencé a sentir el peligro acercándose sigilosamente hacia mi, huir no era una opción pues esa aura asesina me encontraría aunque estuviera en el mismísimo infierno. _

_En menos de un segundo me encontraba volando por el hermoso cielo de Nerima, la verdad es que nunca había tenido tanto tiempo para admirarlo, porque como tu sabes siempre estoy ahuyentando a los locos que andan tras mi prometida, pero esta vez si pude, cuando aterrice de mi viaje aéreo emprendí el camino de regreso a mi casa, tarde poco más de dos días en regresar. _

_Pues bien Santa, agradezco que hayas cumplido mi deseo de la navidad pasada, y ahora Akane sepa que su amado e idolatrado P-chan es nada más y nada menos que el despistado de Ryoga, pero, ¿No lo podías haber hecho sin exponerme a mi?, mira que Akane tiene la fuerza de una manada de rinocerontes y ya sabrás que cuando se enoja, su fuerza aumenta de manera notable. _

_Ahora no me queda más que contentarla para salvarme de una muerte por intoxicación, porque al llegar a casa muy sonriente me dijo que tenía un regalo para mí, en agradecimiento por haberle ocultado que Ryoga estuvo con ella incluso cuando se cambiaba de ropa. Y como siempre de nada me sirvió tratar de explicarle a la testaruda que por eso y por mis celos hacia ese pedazo de tocino desorientado siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para mandarlo a volar y hacer que se perdiera al intentar regresar a su lado. _

_He tardado casi una hora para escribirte esta carta, pues mi regalo no solo incluía un viaje, una cena venenosa con todo y postre, sino que además me obsequió una sesión de masaje con su mazo, por lo cual estoy a nada de morir. _

_Santa, por favor para esta navidad te pido: _

_1.- El perdón de Akane, porque no me gusta que este tan lejos de mi y no quiero dejarle el camino libre a ninguno de los idiotas que la pretenden. _

_2.- Que aprenda a cocinar, ya que va a ser mi esposa y tendré que comer lo que prepara durante toda mi vida, aparte no me gustaría darle tantas molestias a Tofú cuando mis hijos se enfermen por culpa de la comida de su madre. _

_3.- Valor para decirle que es la única mujer a la que amo y con la que quiero estar, no importa que este llena de defectos, pues por eso me enamoré de ella, porque es diferente a las demás y porque es justamente la mujer que un gran artista marcial como yo necesita a su lado. _

_Saotome, Ranma_

_PD: No te vayas a tardar tanto en cumplirlos y guarda mi secreto, quiero ser yo quien le diga que me trae loco. _


	2. Carta de Akane

_Ese idiota, me dejo en manos del pervertido de Ryoga, no fue eso lo que me dolió sino el saber que él permitió que eso sucediera sabia que P-chan dormía en mi habitación y por lo tanto me veía desnuda. _

_Pero por eso ya lo hice pagar y mira que el pobre esta sufriendo demasiado, aunque va a seguir sufriendo un poco más para que aprenda el muy bruto, insensible, él cree que sus comentarios bobos no me lastiman y además al aparentar que no me importa, tengo que soportar las burlas de esas pesadas e ilusas que creen que Ranma algún día se casará con alguna de ellas, pero yo sé que no, mi corazón me dice que algún día seré Saotome Akane. _

_Me gustaría que aunque sólo una vez me hiciera un cumplido como a sus otras prometidas, las cuales según él son hermosas, hacendosas y femeninas. _

_Santa Claus quiero pedirte de favor que Ranma, no sea tan egocéntrico y testarudo, para que se dé cuenta de que soy su pareja ideal. Que alague cada una de las cosas que intento hacer por él como las muñequeras que tengo guardadas en mi cajón, de verdad tu sabes que las hice con mucho cariño para él. _

_Que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi encuentren a su verdadero amor, para que nos dejen en paz de una vez por todas y el pobre de Mousse sea feliz, realmente se lo merece._

_Por favor haz que Ryoga se pierda del otro lado del mundo, porque si lo vuelvo a ver ahora si lo voy a matar y creo que Ranma también lo hará. _

_Tendo Akane _

_PD: No le hagas saber a Ranma que ya aprendí a cocinar, que siga sufriendo el granuja egocéntrico. _


End file.
